


Heat Me Up, Cool Me Down

by gothyringwald



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Billy Hargrove, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothyringwald/pseuds/gothyringwald
Summary: Billy gets sunburnt and Steve tries to help him cool down. But things only end up getting more heated!
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 20
Kudos: 255





	Heat Me Up, Cool Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started this in May…2018. Better late than never, right?
> 
> Oh and I forgot to mention that (spoiler???) Steve smacks Billy’s arse a couple of times - it’s only brief so I didn’t add a tag but in case that bothers anyone I figured I should mention it?
> 
> Set sometime in the future, Billy is well over 18

Billy groans as he shifts on the bed. It feels like the skin on his shoulders and his back is stretched too tight. Like there wasn’t enough skin in the first place. It pinches and it burns.

The bed dips but he doesn’t look around. 

A gentle hand brushes the hair from his face. ‘So, Mr. “I don’t need to wear sunscreen, I don’t burn”,’ Steve says, ‘how are you feeling?’

Smug asshole. ‘Fuck off,’ Billy mumbles into the pillow.

‘OK.’ Steve’s hand leaves Billy’s face. ‘I guess you won’t want this wet cloth I got for you, then…’ The bed shifts again, like Steve is moving to stand.

Billy waves his arm behind him, blindly grabbing for Steve. ‘Ngh, gimme.’

Steve snorts—‘Yes, your majesty’—but he sits down. The warmth of his thigh against Billy’s waist would be comforting any other time. Today, it’s almost too hot.

But Billy is distracted when something cool trickles over his shoulders and he sighs. The damp cloth swipes over his skin, Steve gently moving it over his shoulders and down his back.

‘Feel good?’ Steve asks.

Billy hums. It’s the only relief he’s had all day.

Steve chuckles and then cool air blows over Billy’s back. It’s so fucking good. Billy shivers. He casts a look over his shoulder. Steve has his lips pursed as he blows over Billy’s damp skin. Then he wipes the cloth over his shoulders again, then blows. 

Billy revels in the alternate sensations of wet cloth and cool air as Steve tends to him for long minutes. But then it stops.

‘Why’d you stop?’ Billy asks. There is absolutely no hint of a whine in his voice.

‘Getting some lotion that might help,’ Steve says, moving away from the bed.

Billy huffs. 

It feels like Steve takes forever, but it’s only a minute or so before he’s back and his hands are on Billy’s shoulders. Billy winces even though Steve’s touch is so light it’s barely there. Steve smooths his hands over Billy’s skin, rubbing the lotion into his burn. 

It does help. It feels good. Steve’s cool hands work in circles, broad sweeps moving lower and lower, clever fingers tickling over the notches of Billy’s spine, tracing the path of Billy’s muscles. 

It soothes the burn at the same time as it lights a fire beneath Billy’s skin. But Steve’s touch always does that.

Fuck, Steve has sexy hands. Billy shifts, thinking about Steve’s long fingers, the veins on the back of his hands, and, mixed with the sensation of Steve’s touch, it sets electricity coursing through him. Turns him on.

Steve’s fingers pause at the band of Billy’s briefs. They dance at the edge, dipping under, then moving up again. Back down, dipping further.

‘Don’t think I’m burnt there,’ Billy says, ‘wasn’t a nude beach.’

There’s a smile in Steve’s voice when he says, ‘Maybe I should check, anyway.’

Billy swallows. ‘Maybe.’ He lifts his hips when Steve taps his fingers against his side—‘Up’—and lets Steve slide his briefs down and off.

Steve cups Billy’s ass in his hands, palms fitting to the curves like they were made to measure. ‘Guess you don’t look burnt,’ Steve says, thumbs brushing Billy’s tailbone.

Warmth pools in Billy’s groin and pleasure burns through him, hotter than the sun that had scorched his skin. ‘Told you my ass is fine,’ he says, hoping Steve can hear the smirk in his voice.

‘Hm.’ Steve blows over the small of Billy’s back. He’s so close that his lips brush Billy’s skin, tickling, when he says, ‘Wait, you look a little pink here.’

Billy starts to turn. ‘Where?’

‘Right’—Steve’s hand lands on Billy’s ass with a sharp smack—‘here.’

The pain is sharp but brief; it sends a shock of electricity to Billy’s groin. ’Hey!’

Steve licks over the spot he smacked, tongue dragging slowly over smarting skin, and then he blows. Goosebumps raise up all over Billy, and a shiver runs through him. The throb of his sunburn is remote, now, dull beneath the thrum of arousal simmering under his skin.

‘And here.’ Steve smacks the other side of his ass.

‘Watch it, Harrington,’ Billy says—Steve snorts—but his breath catches in his throat. He wriggles his hips. The soft sheets drag against his hardening cock, a teasing touch.

Steve is back to blowing on Billy’s skin, thumbs edging Billy apart, and then he blows right—

Oh.

‘OK?’ Steve asks, voice soft.

‘Yeah.’ Billy’s heart thuds, and anticipation thrills through him.

‘Good.’ And then the cloth is back, moving over the swell of Billy’s ass, then dipping between, rubbing up and down, and—

‘What’re you doing?’

’It’s a surprise.’ There’s a wet sound, like the cloth being thrown somewhere. ‘Tell me if you don’t like it,’ Steve says, voice rough and low. 

‘Like wha—’

The next moment there is the wet drag of what Billy can only guess is Steve’s tongue, from his balls all the way up to his fucking tailbone.

‘Holy shit.’ Heat bolts straight to Billy’s groin, and his head swims.

They’ve never done this. Billy only had a vague idea that this was a thing anyone did at _all_ until he and Steve watched some porno he convinced Steve to buy in a mail order catalogue a few days ago. One guy had done it to the other, his face fucking buried in his ass, and Billy hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it since. Steve must have noticed how much it turned him on because Billy didn’t say anything, even though he wanted to.

Fuck, Steve is _awesome_.

Steve’s tongue moves over him again, circling, the tip pressing in, a little further each time, and he’s making these sexy little noises like he’s enjoying it every bit as much as Billy is.

‘Fuck.’ Billy tilts his hips back. He feels Steve smile against him, thumbs digging into the meat of his ass, breath hot.

‘Feel good?’ Steve asks.

‘Yeah.’ Billy’s breath hitches when the tip of Steve’s thumb slips inside him. ‘You, uh, enjoying yourself back there?’

Steve huffs. ‘Yeah,’ he says, ‘I thought it’d be, you know…’ He takes a shaking breath. ‘But it’s good. I like doing it,’ he adds, almost shy, even though he was just licking Billy’s ass. 

Billy swallows thickly. ‘Yeah?’

Steve hums and then his tongue is laving at Billy again, hot and wet and searching.

Billy’s breathing is ragged and harsh, loud in their quiet room, but it’s not enough to drown out the wet sounds of Steve eating his ass, and the little hums and moans Steve is making.

It feels so _good_ and maybe Billy should be embarrassed that Steve’s got his mouth on his asshole, but his entire body is on fire, only now it’s the burn of pleasure, and all he cares about is that Steve never stops.

Billy clenches his fists in the sheets, pushing back against Steve’s face as Steve’s tongue works over him, pushes _into him_. He wishes he could see what Steve looks like with his face buried in Billy’s ass. He can almost imagine it, though, because of the porno. 

And it’s hot. So fucking hot.

Saliva is running down between Billy’s legs, trickling onto the bed; his cock is dripping, painfully hard now as it drags against the sheets. Billy pushes a hand between himself and the mattress, because he needs to be touched. But Steve pulls away from his ass, grabs Billy’s wrist.

‘Don’t—’ Billy’s fingers brush his cock. ‘Don’t _stop_.’

‘Hands where I can see them.’ Steve tugs at Billy’s wrist.

Billy looks over his shoulder. ‘Are you serious?’

‘Yes.’ Steve bites his lip, eyes glassy, cheeks flushed. Fuck, he looks pretty. 

Billy swallows thickly and puts his hand back by his head, drawing in a shuddering breath. Usually, he’d protest, make a show of not wanting to be told what to do, but right now he’d do anything so long as Steve gets his mouth back on him.

‘Good boy,’ Steve says, with a wink, but the cockiness is ruined by how breathless he sounds. It’s just about as breathless as Billy feels.

The mattress dips and rocks, Steve’s hands move back to Billy’s ass, and his tongue pushes into him again. And again and again.

Fuck. 

_Fuck_. 

Steve is fucking him with his tongue and Billy has never been this hard in his life.

And then Steve hooks his arms under Billy’s thighs, yanking him down the bed and spreading him open, pulling Billy back further onto his face, and it nearly sends Billy over the edge. His vision sparks and a liquid hot feeling courses through him.

Heat is building in him and he’s so wet and he’s panting open-mouthed into the pillow, thighs shaking, hands fisted in the sheets. He rolls his hips back, pushing his ass against Steve’s face. He always loves it when Steve fucks him, loves the stretch of Steve’s cock inside him, but there’s something about being fucked by Steve’s _tongue_ that makes Billy feel so… So… Slutty. _Wanton_. And he likes it.

God, he’s going to come, and Steve hasn’t even gone near his cock. He’s so fucking easy for Steve, he always is, but this…this is something else.

Billy’s cock drags along the sheet and it’s not really enough, it can’t be enough, but it feels so good and—

And—

And then he’s coming, orgasm quaking through him, a bolt of lightning. He feels it all the way down to his toes, in his fingertips, filling him up and leaving him hollowed out in the best damn way.

‘Did you just…?’ Steve’s voice is strangled.

Billy grunts an affirmation. His face is as hot as the burnt skin across his shoulders. 

‘Shit,’ Steve says, ‘that’s hot,’ trailing his fingers over Billy’s ass, pressing a kiss to where his ass meets his thigh. The bed dips and Steve’s warmth moves away and there is the sound of a zip and flesh moving over flesh.

Is Steve… Billy turns his head. Steve is kneeling between the spread of Billy’s thighs, jeans pushed down to his knees. He’s got one hand working over his dick, the other fisted in his hair, and he looks sexy. Gorgeous.

Steve’s bottom lip is sucked between his teeth, eyes fluttering, but he’s looking right at Billy. 

‘You wanna fuck me?’ Billy asks, angling his head to see Steve better. Steve never likes being fucked once he’s come, but Billy likes it, no, loves it.

‘Won’t—’ Steve breaks off with a moan. ‘Won’t last long enough.’

‘Want me to blow you?’

‘No, just—’ Steve’s mouth falls open. ‘Just stay like that,’ he says, free hand moving from his hair to grab Billy’s ass, thumb pressing Billy open again.

Billy flushes and fights the urge to press his face into the pillow—he wants to watch Steve. ‘I ever tell you how hot you look when you’re touching yourself?’ he says, satisfied when Steve’s hips stutter.

‘Fuck.’ Steve’s hand speeds up. ‘Billy, I’m gonna—’

And then Steve lets out a low, strangled moan and he comes all over Billy’s ass. It drips down Billy’s tailbone, trailing the same path Steve’s tongue had taken earlier, mixing with the saliva still there. There’s something so…proprietorial about it that makes Billy’s stomach swoop and his heart beat that little bit harder.

‘Jesus Christ.’ Steve’s chest is heaving as he flops down beside Billy, not bothering to clean up. He runs a hand through his hair, and he’s got this dazed look on his face. ’That was so fucking _hot_.’

‘You know,’ Billy says, turning his head so he can look at Steve, cheek pillowed on his arms, ‘I thought you were going to cool me down.’

Steve smiles over at him, eyes all dopey and lips swollen and shining. ‘Distracted you, though, didn’t it?’

‘Oh, is that what you were doing?’

Steve hums, low and throaty, mouth tilted in a content, lazy smile.

Billy rolls his eyes but his heart gives a little kick. ‘Maybe you can distract me again sometime?’

Steve rolls onto his side, crowding close to Billy. He licks his lips and says, ‘Any time you want, baby.’  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> ETA: wow I had this up for hours without a summary 🤦🏻♀️ Well done!!!
> 
> ETA (October 2020): originally posted anonymously because I was weirdly shy about it but I'm trying to get over that so...yes!
> 
> And, if you want, you can find me on tumblr [@gothyringwald](https://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
